The traditional structure employed in storing grain such as wheat, corn, soybean, rice, milo and the like have been silos, grain storage bins, grain elevators and other such storage units, within which the grain may be deposited and maiantained. However, the use of these traditional storage units has several drawbacks.
The capital outlay for the construction of a storage bin is quite high and construction time is relatively long. In this day of low farm product prices and unsure markets for farm products, many grain producers and handlers are unwilling or unable to commit the necessary funds to construct a grain storage bin. In addition the typical grain handler is not equipped to build a grain storage bin and therefore, must contract for labor and equipment to construct the storage bin.
Furthermore, fires and explosions in a grain-filled storage bin are ever present dangers. Substantial amounts of grain dust are typically present within a storage bin. If the grain dust gets hot enough or if a spark is generated by associated equipment, there may be an explosion and fire in the storage bin of sufficient force to destroy the storage bin and its contents.
As mentioned above, areas of elevated temperature develop within grain containing storage bins. In addition, pockets of moisture are often found within the storage bin. To prevent damage to the grain caused by these conditions, provisions must often be made within the storage bin for air movement to adjust moisture levels and regulate the temperature within the storage bin.
In addition, the grain odor which emanates from a grain containing storage bin often attracts insects and rodents which can survive for long periods of time within the storage bin due to the abundance of food and air available therein.
Finally, access to the grain at different levels within the storage bin for inspection is difficult.
A general discussion of the storage of grain in an oxygen depleted atmosphere may be found in "Controlled Atmosphere Storage" by M. B. Hyde and N. J. Burrell in Storage of Cereal Grains and Their Products, edited by C. M. Christensen (American Association of Cereal Chemists, Inc., St. Paul, Minnesota 1982) pages 443-478.
Examples of alternate long term grain storage systems may be found in Yates, C. G. and Pasley, K. M., "The Development of Low Cost Storage and Handling systems;" AGRISTORE sales literature; "Description of PVC Covered Concrete Walled Temporary Stores" published by the Australian Wheat Board; and "AGRISTORE Flexible Membrane Storage" - description of the AGRISTORE storage system. The present invention is an improvement to such prior systems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a grain storage unit and method of use thereof which is easily constructed without large expenditures of capital or time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage unit and method of use thereof which provides long term storage of the grain without insect or rodent infestation, without degradation of the grain quality and with a substantially reduced risk of grain dust explosions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a unit and method which provides easily access to the stored grain.